Borrowed
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Mr and Mrs Haruno, I have your daughter, Haruno Sakura. I have kidnap—borrowed your daughter for some time without telling. The point is, I won't be giving her back. [Dark. Twisted. Funny][sasusaku]


Insert Standard Disclaimer

Disclaimer:** Me no own. Period. **TT.TT (cries)

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Borrowed**

_Written by purpleblush017_

"_S-stop_!" she panted, wringing her hands free but to no avail.

He rocked her body harder, rougher.

"Never."

He thrusted his erect groin into her, sliding himself in and out, grumbling in pleasure as he started to fasten his phase, making his own rhythm.

She screams.

* * *

"_Aaaaaahhhhh!"_

A scream coming from the Uchiha Estate. A place where no one other than the sole survivor of the massacre lives, Uchiha Sasuke, the only inhabitant. A place where no one goes to. A place haunted by death, its walls painted with stains of blood. And often times, people who pass by the borders of this estate hear that very same scream.

It goes everyday, every night. Screaming, begging and sometimes, crying.

Hearing that shrill voice made them realize that the scream sounded like that of a woman, screaming in pain mixed with pleasure.

Screams of those Uchiha ghosts, they assumed.

But as days pass by and the screams did not stop, it had given the fellow Konoha citizens to contemplate another theory.

"Must be some_ hooker_ that Uchiha Sasuke is screwing." A woman who just passed by said, looking disgusted as they heard another set of muffled screams, light and soft, yet barely audible.

Another who passed by stopped and looked at the front gate of the Uchiha Estate, "I live just one block from here. I haven't seen that Uchiha kid bringing in any woman in this tragic place."

"How could we know? He's a _fucking_ talented ninja. That sneaky bastard."

The older man raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I guess it _is_ normal for a twenty one year old male to be fucking anyone he desires in his bed."

"I'd like to think that too. Instead of thinking that these screams are from," she stopped as a shiver ran along her body, "the dead ghosts of the Uchiha clan."

"Just leave it be." The older said, rubbing his temples. If those screams were at it again tonight, he swore, he'll live at the other side of the village.

* * *

"Why… _why_ won't you stop?" a tear came out of her eye as the man on top of her collapse in exhaustion.

After a moment of silence, he gathered himself up. She could feel him grow hard again as he traced her naked body with his warm calloused hands. Not giving any sign or anything, he simply strikes himself inside of her, thrusting hard as he sank home.

His onyx eyes swirled as it magically turned to that bloodline limit he calls Sharingan, his lineage, a memory left of his family.

"Because I simply _can't_."

And he nudged her, angling himself to hit that spot that makes her utter those lovely moans and screams of pleasure.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

In a twisted sickening way, he finds her and her screams _lovely_.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto slumped as he watched that empty spot, the spot where _she_ would always be at, smiling brightly at him as he make a funny joke. But the person who has occupied that space is now nowhere to be found.

"Sakura-chan," he half-muttered as he kept staring at the space beside him. "Ne, teme," he called out at his other side, "Do you think she'll be back soon? What is taking her so long in getting those _damn_ medical herbs from Wave?"

Sasuke gave him a glance before closing his eyes. "Hn."

Angered, Naruto yelled at him, "What the hell is '_hn'_? As a team mate, show some _concern_ you damn stuck-up bastard! Don't give me that look! Don't glare at me like that! At least show some emo—"

POOF!

"Yo!" Kakashi appears at the bridge stool parallel to them. Naruto stopped bickering but kept mumbling a few curses beneath his breath. Kakashi grinned. This'll cheer him up, "An S-class mission for you today! Isn't that great? Pack your things and meet me at the main gate at exactly zero twelve hours, _sharp_."

"Fuckin' _Liar_!" Naruto grumbled, "You'll probably keep us waiting for three hours!"

Kakashi grinned, "You'll never know, I might come early for once." There was another 'liar' that came out of Naruto's lips as a retort.

Before dismissing them, Naruto suddenly asked, "Any news about Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?" he looked pleading, hoping for any news.

His silver-haired sensei shook his head 'no'.

"I'm starting to feel that she's in danger! What if she is? What if she ended up meeting one Akatsuki leader on the way? What if…?" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, suddenly growing more worried about his beloved team mate. "We _have_ to go look for her, sensei! I mean, picking up medical herbs didn't take her too long! She normally comes back in just one day, two days maximum! But it's already _SIX _fringing days since we last saw her! _Sensei!_ Are you even listening to me?" Naruto huffed, growing pale and worried and a hundred different other things. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi scratched his head, "Ugh, calm down, Naruto."

"How can I fucking calm down knowing that _something_ might possibly happen to Sakura-chan? I swear to God, Kakashi-sensei, if you don't do anything about this, I'll go search for her myself! I'll become a missing—"

"Naruto!" Kakashi gave him a narrowed look, which had an effect; it made him shut up, "Sakura's a strong _kunoichi_. She won't be brought down easily." He glanced at Sasuke, "Now, just focus on that S-classed mission. Act like grown-ups! Main gate at zero twelve hours." He repeated.

S-classed mission, a mission that can kill.

A mission that takes days to finish.

A mission that requires his presence and expertise.

A mission that means…

"Sasuke," Kakashi called as Naruto grudgingly went out of the picture to get packed and ready.

Sasuke eyed his sensei, sometimes; he could feel that he knows what he's up to and pretends to care. Sometimes, Sasuke feels that this old coot he called 'sensei' doesn't. He spared him another glance. "Hn?"

Kakashi gave him that look—sympathy, apathy, concern and worry all mixed together. A look that Sasuke hates. He is not one to be concerned about. He can pretty fucking take care of himself. He did so as far for almost all his twenty-one years of existence.

Did he honestly think that he is concerned about her as Naruto is? Is this what this is? Sasuke glared. Well, let him be surprised for himself. No. He did not care. Because he knows where she is exactly. He knows. He's the only one who knows. And he intends to keep it that way. A secret.

"About Sakura," the man who have taught him Chidori started, "Naruto's worried." Kakashi stated. Sasuke sneered. He could see that very well without him telling. That blonde dope have been bothering him almost everyday, asking questions about 'what ifs' that may have happened to their 'weak' team mate. "Maybe, you should give him _some_ assurance."

This was one of those times. Does Kakashi know everything? Why does he always have to fucking butt himself in in everything that he does?

Kakashi waved at him, preparing to leave. "Make sure she's safe." And then—

POOF!

He was gone before he could even realize it.

Maybe, Kakashi does know, and is concerned and worried for her as well.

* * *

S-classed mission, a mission that can kill.

A mission that takes days to finish.

A mission that requires his presence and expertise.

A mission that means…

"I'll leave today. S-classed mission." Sasuke stated coolly as he brushed his clothes smoothly, putting them neatly and organized in his bag pack.

She stared at him, mesmerized that he actually bothered to tell her. She watched as he finished packing, bringing the straps of his bag to his shoulder, zipping it close. "When will you be back?" she asked, slightly surprised that she actually sounded and felt worried for his safety.

He glanced at her, looking at that night gown, so tempting. He felt himself grow weary with that need, that very same need that landed him to where he is right now. To this twisted fantasy, to this dangerous game he's playing.

He glanced at the clock, there's still time. He started unzipping his pants.

She winced, seemingly frightened and at the same time, excited. Her traitorous body felt that same need he must be feeling right now. The way he looked at her, soft and needing, wanting, lustful, sinful. Disgusting, she thought, and yet here she is, yearning to be screwed and fucked senselessly by the man she loved with all her heart.

Sasuke's bag pack dropped on the ground.

* * *

"Shit, shit! _Shit_!" he cursed, rocking her, pushing himself on her. Harder. Harder. She moaned, squirmed in pleasure. Heavy panting that sounded music to his ears.

He grabbed her petite body and roughly pushed her on the wall, still rocking her.

"Uuuhhh… aahh…" she would moan, grabbing hold on him. Her fingers digging in his bare flesh, making half-moon marks, pooling a small amount of blood.

Another thrust.

"_AAAAAHH_!"

"Fuck!" he hissed as he pushed harder, giving more power than the last strike.

_Why does it feel so good?_

_So good that I can't stop?_

…_can't stop screwing you._

"Fuck!" he flushed, almost nearing release. He tightened his grab on her ass cheek as she arched. The feel of her bouncy breasts on his chest, her heavy panting, and that addicting tightening warmness encircling his groin, all making him crazy. Insanely in lust. Blinded by sex.

"Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK_!"

With the very last ounce of his strength, he jerked harder and rougher as her naked back hit the wall. He released inside of her, inside that warmness, inside that tight skin. He slowly slumped and panted, while she lost her thought and senses as she weakened with orgasm.

Regaining composure, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto himself. he nuzzled on the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. So sweet, so addicting, like a drug he'll never get tired of.

She panted, drained of the sanity she once holds. She felt his cheeks press on hers as he whispered: "I'll miss _fucking_ you, Sakura."

She couldn't speak, tears were leaking on her eyes. "A cruel way to say you'll miss me, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He groped her breasts, fondling it, with her peaks in between his fingers.

"Come back safe." She uttered, sounding like an angel. Looked like an angel too. "To me."

"Hn."

_How long do I have to keep doing this?_

_Hiding?_

_What's to hide?_

Sasuke leaned, caressing her cheeks, and started nibbling on her lower lip. Darting his tongue on her slightly parted lips, he fully savages her mouth. A kiss full of need.

_What do I have to do to keep you here?_

_With me?_

* * *

Naruto looked at the empty grounds near the main gate, only he and the silver-haired man who kept giggling like a school girl while reading that porn book have arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei, teme's not…_coming_?"

Kakashi tore one eye from the orange book he dearly treasured, and glanced from the blonde man in front of him to the streets connecting to the village of Konoha.

"We'll wait, Naruto, we'll wait."

* * *

In front of the Haruno doorstep, there seemed to be a small paper inserted on the sill.

"Ara, what do we have here?" Mrs. Haruno took the paper as she set away her keys.

"What's taking you so long? Open the_ goddamn_ door, woman!" Mr. Haruno complained as he carried huge bags of groceries with one on each hand. "These are heavy!"

She shrugged his complaint and smoothened the paper at its full length. The paper appeared to be a letter.

_Mr. and Mrs. Haruno,_

_I'll cut the sweet talk and tell you what's the reason why I wrote this._

_I _have_ your daughter, Haruno Sakura. _

_I have kidnap—_borrowed_ your daughter for some time without telling._

_Or any sort of sign._

_The point is, I won't be giving her back._

_No ransom or any kind of bribery will _ever_ change my mind._

_As of this moment, while you're reading this, I am far, _far_ away from Konoha, in front of someone who'll wed me and your daughter._

_Yes, by this time, she's already carrying the same name I have._

_When we get back in Konoha, _someday_, expect a grandchild/grandchildren, don't act surprised._

_Mr. Haruno, kill me if you dare, we both know you can't._

_Uchiha Sasuke_


End file.
